Unexpected
by Mikazuki
Summary: A study date between two friends leads to something unexpected. CompleteShort Previously published on FFN in 2002.


Unexpected by Mikazuki  
  
Rated PG  
  
Dedication: For Mercury Blue who inspired me to write this story.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
It was Sunday another boring, typical Sunday. For most people...   
  
most families it meant a time together and spend "quality" time   
  
with each other. If the weather permitted families would go to the   
  
park and have a picnic or a barbeque.   
  
Here it was the beginning of June and the weather was glorious.   
  
Perfect weather for families to do the things families normally   
  
did on lazy Sunday afternoons but for two people it meant something   
  
different, something unexpected.  
  
A tall, slender young man with hair the color of wheat stood behind   
  
the counter at the Crown Game Center. The arcade was pretty much   
  
empty save for a few students who had nothing else to do but hang   
  
out. He stood there reading a math book, preparing for an exam he   
  
had the next day.   
  
Occasionally he would look up to make sure those who were in the   
  
arcade weren't vandalizing the machines and occasionally would   
  
refill someone's drink when they went up to him but overall he   
  
spent his boring Sunday studying.  
  
The doors slid open and she walked into the arcade. Normally she   
  
would have spent her Sunday at home studying but the air conditioner   
  
stopped working and it was stifling hot. Leaving the windows open   
  
and turning a fan on didn't help cool her off and so she opted to   
  
go to the one cool place she could think of -- the arcade.  
  
Motoki looked up as the doorbell chimed announcing her presence   
  
to him. He smiled at the pretty petite girl as she walked up to   
  
the counter with a book bag in tow.  
  
"Hi Ami!" He said with a large grin on his face. 'Ah, the perfect   
  
study mate. Good maybe she'll help me with my math,' he said to   
  
himself. "What brings you here on a Sunday? Why aren't you with   
  
the girls?"  
  
"Hi Motoki!" The petite girl said as she slid into an empty chair   
  
at the counter. "Usagi and ChibiUsa are with their family up at   
  
the lake. Rei is with her grandfather at a spiritual retreat.   
  
Makoto is spending the weekend with Minako."  
  
"Ahhhhh, so why aren't you with Makoto and Minako?"  
  
"I had a project for my English class to complete," she said as   
  
she pulled out several textbooks from her bag. Motoki grinned at   
  
her. "So why are you working? Shouldn't you be with Unazuki and   
  
your family? I'm sorry, that's none of my business."  
  
He shook his head, "That's ok. Unazuki is at a birthday party for   
  
one of her classmates today and our parents are at a weekend get-  
  
away." He leaned over and placed his elbow on the counter, resting   
  
his chin on his hand. "Say, you wouldn't want to study with me   
  
would you? The arcade closes in ten minutes."  
  
Ami smiled at the handsome teenage boy across from her, "I didn't   
  
realize it was that late in the afternoon already." She looked at   
  
her watch. "Mom doesn't get off work for another three hours and   
  
the a/c is broken at home.... Sure, I'll stay and study with you."   
  
She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Great! I have a test tomorrow that I'm studying for. Let me start   
  
cleaning up and I'll be back to study with you," he said as he   
  
began to walk around the counter. "Is there anything you'd like   
  
to drink or eat?"  
  
"Um, I'll take a vanilla milkshake please."  
  
"One vanilla milkshake coming up," he replied as he went into the   
  
small kitchen to make her shake.  
  
Ami looked at the doorway that Motoki had walked through and   
  
sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She was going to be   
  
alone with a boy who was several years older then herself in a   
  
matter of minutes.   
  
'What had I gotten myself into?' she asked herself, biting her   
  
lower lip out of nervousness. 'Oh for pity sake this is Motoki,   
  
he sees me only as a little sister so there is nothing to be nervous   
  
about.'  
  
He stood at the milkshake machine for a minute wondering why he   
  
had asked Ami to help him with his math. Sure she was a genius but   
  
he was a college student and she was only in high school as a   
  
freshman. He knew that Mamoru, his best friend, was dating her   
  
best friend, Usagi for the last several months but he knew that   
  
those two were meant to be together for eternity. This was different,   
  
way different. Ami was Ami, a kid sister to him, wasn't she?  
  
He continued to ponder the reason why he asked Ami to stay and   
  
study with him until the milkshake he was making spilled over his   
  
hands and onto the floor.  
  
"Ugh," he groaned. "Great. Just great."  
  
"Are you ok, Motoki?" Ami asked as she poked her head through the   
  
doorway.  
  
"Uh yea. I just made a mess that's all," he said as he smiled at   
  
her while pointing to the floor.   
  
"I'll be out in a minute. Can you make sure that the kids know its   
  
closing time and lock up for me, please while I clean this up?"  
  
She smiled back at him as she blushed. 'Why am I blushing?' "Sure,"   
  
she said as she hurried out into the arcade.  
  
"Why did she blush?" He asked himself out loud as he began to clean   
  
up the milkshake. "Is my fly open?" He quickly looked down at his   
  
pants realizing he was wearing a long apron. He shrugged his   
  
shoulders as he continued to clean up the mess he had made moments   
  
before.  
  
'Why did I blush?' Ami asked her self as she walked through the   
  
rows of games making sure that the last of the kids were gone.   
  
When she saw that she was alone in the arcade she then walked to   
  
the glass doors and flipped the switch closing the doors. She had   
  
picked up the keys to the door from behind the counter moments   
  
before and locked the door. When she was done she pulled the chain   
  
to the OPEN sign, watching as the electricity turned off and the   
  
neon sign died out. 'He IS cute but he's so much older then me and   
  
besides I'm just another kid sister to him.'  
  
Ami picked up her book bag and books along with his textbook. She   
  
then walked over to the booth she normally sat with her friends   
  
during the school week.  
  
'I wonder why he asked me to help him with his math. He's in   
  
college for pity sake. He doesn't need my help, does he?'  
  
"Ready Ami?" Motoki said as he came out of the kitchen with two   
  
milkshakes, a couple of burgers and french-fries. "I made us a   
  
snack since I know I can't study on an empty stomach."  
  
Ami blushed again as she saw him come towards her. Motoki took   
  
note of this but said nothing.  
  
"That's great! No onions, right?"  
  
"Of course. I know what you like," he said grinning.  
  
Ami blushed again as Motoki grinned at her.  
  
'Oh dear, maybe this was a big mistake,' they both thought.  
  
"Uh so Motoki, what math do you have a test on?"  
  
"Advanced Calculus," he said as he slid in next to her after   
  
placing the tray of food down on the table. "Aren't you taking   
  
that in school as well?"  
  
Ami nodded, as she suddenly felt uncomfortable. He was so close to   
  
her, just millimeters away from each other and again she blushed.   
  
She scooted over to give him room to sit down better and hoped   
  
once again that he didn't notice her blushing.  
  
She felt strange. Yes, she thought he was cute but so did all the   
  
other girls; even Usagi thought he was cute though she was now   
  
dating Mamoru.  
  
"Shall we get started?" He said as he looked into her crystal clear   
  
blue eyes.  
  
She looked back into his baby blue eyes and nodded. 'What is this   
  
feeling?' The both asked themselves again.  
  
"So what English project did you have to finish?" He asked her an   
  
hour later as they took a break. The meal Motoki had made earlier   
  
was long eaten.  
  
"Oh, just a 15-page term paper on the roles of women in Chaucer's   
  
'The Canterbury Tales.'"  
  
"And it's due tomorrow?" He asked feeling dumb knowing Ami it wasn't   
  
due for another two weeks.  
  
"Uh no. It's due at the end of the month but I want to put it aside   
  
for a week before going over it again to make sure it's just right."  
  
He smiled at her. That sounded like the Ami he knew. They looked   
  
at each other in silence. Motoki leaned into Ami slightly as she   
  
blushed yet again.  
  
"Did you know you're cute when you're blushing?" He asked him   
  
enjoying seeing her turn a darker shade of pink at his comment.  
  
"I...." She could feel her cheeks burning. "Thank-you...." She   
  
stammered as she leaned into him, closing her eyes.  
  
There was a loud knock at the glass door startling them. Both jumped   
  
slightly as they scrambled back from each other as if they were   
  
prodded with a cow prod.  
  
"I'm coming!" Motoki said as he looked at Ami with an apologetic   
  
expression.  
  
He grumbled to himself as he walked over to the glass doors. There   
  
on the other side was Mamoru.   
  
He fished his keys out of his pants pocket and quickly unlocked   
  
the doors. "What do you want?" He grumbled to his best friend.  
  
"Ooohhhh sorry! Am I interrupting something?" Mamoru said somewhat   
  
dejected.  
  
Motoki shook his head. "Nothing important. I'm just studying for   
  
the exam tomorrow," he replied as Mamoru stepped into the arcade   
  
with Motoki behind him.  
  
"I called your house and Unazuki said that you hadn't come home yet.   
  
And since this is   
  
Sunday...."  
  
"You thought something was wrong," he finished for Mamoru.  
  
The tall raven hair man nodded. "Yes, it's not like you not to call   
  
home. So who's with you?"   
  
Mamoru scanned the arcade and noticed a certain blue haired girl   
  
sitting at the booth normally occupied by five teenage girls.   
  
"Ami!" He was shocked to see her sitting there, alone... with   
  
Motoki as a study... date? 'Uh oh. I interrupted something,' he   
  
mumbled to himself.  
  
Ami looked up at Mamoru as he exclaimed her name. "Uh, hi Mamoru.   
  
What brings you here?"  
  
"Uh... just checking on Motoki here and since he is fine I'll be   
  
going on my way. Sorry for interrupting," he said as he clearly   
  
noticed the angry look on his friend's face and the slight blush   
  
on Ami's. "Uh, walk me out Motoki."  
  
The blonde man glared at his 'best-friend' before replying, "Gladly."  
  
Outside of the arcade the street was empty except for the two men.  
  
"What's going on between you two," Mamoru asked as he looked over   
  
his friend's shoulder making sure the teenage girl wasn't looking.  
  
"Nothing is going on. Can't two friends who happen to be of the   
  
opposite sex study together?"  
  
"Uh huh. So why are you angry with me then?"  
  
"Who said I was angry?" He said through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok. But seriously, did I interrupt something?"  
  
"No, nothing but I'd appreciate it if you don't mention this to   
  
Usagi or the girls," Motoki said as he glanced back into the arcade   
  
seeing Ami behind the counter refilling the water glass she had   
  
gotten earlier.  
  
"Sure, I won't say anything to the girls but are you sure I didn't   
  
interrupt anything? Why was Ami blushing?"  
  
"That my friend is not your concern," the blonde said angrily   
  
before smiling. "Look sorry I came off as being angry, it's just...."  
  
Mamoru grinned before placing a hand up stopping his friend. "Look,   
  
it's none of my business ok. She's a nice girl and I don't want to   
  
see her hurt, ok."  
  
Motoki nodded. "And who said I'm going to hurt her? She's a nice   
  
girl. Sweet, kind, smart, beautiful, easy going...." He smiled at   
  
his best friend.   
  
"You've got it bad don't you?"  
  
"Got what bad?" Motoki said as looked at his friend puzzled.  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "The worst case I've seen."  
  
"Worst case of what?"  
  
"Love," was the simply reply Mamoru said with a big smile.  
  
Motoki was flabbergasted. Love? With Ami? Sure he liked her but...   
  
loved her? He looked back into the arcade once more and saw that   
  
she had returned to the booth and was once again studying.  
  
"I'm off. I'll call you later tonight," Mamoru said as he began   
  
walking down the street. "Don't forget to walk her home!" He yelled   
  
as he turned a corner.  
  
"Love?" Motoki asked himself as he stood on the sidewalk looking   
  
into the arcade. "Am I in love with...? Ami? I like her… but love?"  
  
He walked back into the arcade, locking the door behind him once   
  
again. He couldn't have been in love with her. She was too young   
  
for him but then again he was Mamoru's age and Mamoru was dating   
  
Usagi who was a few months older then Ami. Plus wasn't Ami seeing   
  
someone? What was his name?   
  
Motoki couldn't remember and shook his head.  
  
"So everything ok with you and Mamoru?" She asked as he slid into   
  
the booth.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "Yea, fine." He looked into her eyes   
  
and wondered to himself if Mamoru was right. Was he in love with   
  
the pretty girl only inches in front of him?  
  
"Motoki are you ok?" Ami said concerned with the look Motoki was   
  
giving her. 'I can't believe I almost kissed him!' She mentally   
  
scolded her self. 'He doesn't like me that way! What was I thinking?'  
  
"Uh yea, I'm fine. Let's get back to studying ok."   
  
Ami nodded and for another hour they sat their discussing math,   
  
English, sociology and politics. Not once did they mention the   
  
fact that they would have kissed if Mamoru hadn't interrupted them.   
  
The tension was thick between the two and both shifted uncomfortably   
  
in their seats.  
  
"Oh dear! What time is it?" Ami asked as she looked at her watch.   
  
"Oh no! Mom is going to KILL me!"  
  
"Uh why?"  
  
Ami grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag. "I've got to   
  
go. It's my turn to make dinner and mom will be home within the hour!"  
  
"I'll walk you home," Motoki said as he slid out of the booth holding   
  
Ami's hand as she slid out of the booth.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said as she let him hold her   
  
hand. She looked up into his eyes and saw something in his eyes she   
  
had never seen before. 'What is that?' She wondered.  
  
"I want to," he said as he smiled at her. 'Yes, I must be in love   
  
with her. What else can this feeling be?'  
  
"Uh ok."  
  
Motoki and Ami left the arcade leaving his books behind since he   
  
could easily retrieve them later. They walked hand in hand yet said   
  
not one word to each other as they walked the ten blocks to her home.  
  
Ami looked up at the man whose hand was holding her own and blushed.   
  
Surely this must be a dream after all how could Motoki like someone   
  
as geeky as her.   
  
She did not see herself as others saw her. All Ami saw when she   
  
looked into a mirror was a short, skinny, brainiac who couldn't get   
  
a date to save her life.   
  
Motoki saw her in a different manner. Yes, she was younger then   
  
him, a couple of years older then his little sister, but there next   
  
to him was a goddess with hair the color of deep mountain water   
  
and eyes as bright a clear blue summer day. How did he not see her   
  
like this before?  
  
He looked down at her and smiled as she looked into his eyes. 'I   
  
must of have been blind,' he thought. 'She is the most radiant person   
  
I've ever seen.' He smiled. 'She has smooth, flawless skin, beautiful   
  
eyes and a body to die for! I must have been blind if I never seen   
  
her like this before.' He squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze   
  
his back. The smile on Motoki's face grew wider. He was happy.  
  
"Well this is it," Ami said as they stood in front of a condo   
  
complex. "Would you like to come up?"  
  
Motoki wanted to say yes but thought better of it. Maybe he was   
  
wrong in thinking that maybe, just maybe, Ami LIKED him as much   
  
as he liked her.  
  
He shook his head, "I uh... can't. I have to get home," he said   
  
immediately feeling bad as he saw the dejected look on her face.  
  
Ami was saddened as she hoped he could have stayed for dinner or   
  
at least kept her company before her mom came home.  
  
"Uh, on second thought how about if I walk you to your door?" He   
  
said as he smiled at her. She nodded smiling somewhat.  
  
"Sure, I'd like that."  
  
The couple walked into the lobby and waited for the elevator.  
  
"Um, say Ami...."  
  
"Yes, Motoki?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Um, you wouldn't want to make another study date for next Sunday   
  
would you?"  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed happily. "Uh I mean great. Same time next week?"  
  
"Sure," she said as she giggled.  
  
They said nothing else as they rode up the elevator choosing to   
  
look into each other's eyes and smiling at one another. As Motoki   
  
walked Ami to her door he realized that he had been holding her   
  
hand since the arcade. He smiled brightly once again seeing Ami   
  
blush as she realized the same thing.  
  
"This is it," she said as they stopped in front of her condo's door.   
  
"Are you sure you can't stay? Would you like to have dinner with us?"  
  
"I would love to but Unazuki is home waiting for me. How about next   
  
week?"  
  
Ami nodded. "I'd like that." She put her key into the lock and   
  
placed one hand on the doorknob and the other on the door. "I'll   
  
see you tomorrow after school though. The girls and I will be there   
  
like usual."  
  
"Great! See you tomorrow then," he said as he leaned down to her   
  
and kissed her cheek.  
  
Ami's face burned with embarrassment and shyness. Motoki had kissed   
  
her! On the cheek but it still was kiss! She looked at him and   
  
smiled. He then took her hand from the door and pulled her into   
  
him. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and leaned down slowly.  
  
"I just want you to know one thing Ami," he said as he whispered   
  
into her ear. "You're not cute when you blush." Her eyes went wide.   
  
"No, you're beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek again then   
  
sliding his lips to hers.  
  
She heard her keys drop from the lock as she wrapped her arms   
  
around his neck and kissed him back. There they stood kissing each   
  
other for several minutes before they pulled away. Ami blushing   
  
madly as he looked down at her smiling.  
  
"You know what. Forget Sunday," he said. "How about if I take you   
  
out to dinner and then to a movie on Friday?"  
  
She nodded, too stunned to talk.  
  
"Can I call you later?"  
  
Ami nodded again. "Sure, I'd like that."  
  
"Great! Then till later!" He said as he leaned down to kiss her   
  
again before heading for the elevator.  
  
Ami stood in front of her door watching him leave. She felt like   
  
calling the girls telling them what had happened to her that day.   
  
"No, this is just between us," she said as she picked up her keys   
  
and went inside and shut the door behind her. She had never felt   
  
as happy as she did at that moment it was something unexpected.  
  
*** The End ***  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
COPYRIGHT: SAILOR V, SAILOR MOON & all related material are © 1992   
  
- 2000 NAOKO TAKEUCHI, KODANSHA LTD, TOEI ANIMATION, DiC   
  
ENTERTAINMENT, PIONEER ANIMATION & CLOVERWAY. SAILOR MOON, the   
  
SAILOR MOON characters & their respective names & likeness are   
  
trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION. All rights reserved.   
  
This story was written by Mikazuki Naishinnou and is the property   
  
of Mikazuki Naishinnou. This story was written for Mercury Blue  
  
since it was she who inspired me. :)  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
NOTE: (November 27, 2002) A Sailormoon Romance (ASMR) had their domain  
  
name www.moonromance.com registered by someone in Asia after failing  
  
to renew their domain name in time. As a result they moved to   
  
www.moonromance.net. So if you have ASMR bookmarked, please update it. 


End file.
